


Underestimating Auror Scamander

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror, Rookie is very rude!, Tina is badass, accidental battle, mission gone south, rookie training, the Scamander name, underestimating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: ****Future Fic*****Auror Scamander is given two rookies to watch over on a simple mission, but one of the little SOBs can't see past her surname.Then the mission goes sour and he learns that he seriously underestimated Auror Scamander.(From something I put on Tumblr)





	

“Chinball. Goyle. You’re with Scamander. She’s got the lead. You do as you’re told, ya hear me?” Chief Auror Pettigrew dismissed them with a nod. He sighed, turning to Tina as they left. “I have never met such a pair of self-entitled trolls in my life. We must be really scraping the barrel to get them on our training team.”

“And you put them on my team?” Tina asked wryly, watching her boss and friend slump down in his chair. 

“Remind them of what this job is all about, please Tina,” He rubbed his eyes. “They’re drunk on power and they’re forgetting the people. Just, argh, you know what to do.”

“Alright sir,” Tina pushed herself off the filing cabinet. “Hey, you and Margey still on for dinner Friday night?”

“The kids would kill me if we missed it,” He confirmed, waving a hand at her. “Good luck Scamander.”

“Thank you Sir,” Tina smiled, closing the door behind her. She spotted her two rookies lounging against the filing cabinet at the back of her office space. The shorter, leaner and more aggressive looking of the two (Chinball, she reminded herself. Goyle looked like he’d run into a brick wall as a child) was poking at the pieces of paper on her desk. 

“Front and centre,” she barked at them, causing them to jump up. “Weren’t you ever taught it’s rude to go through a ladies things?”

Chinball scoffed, thrusting his hands into his pockets, and his chest out. Self-important ass. Goyle loomed up to his full height, taller and wider than Tina. 

“Sit,” she ordered, pointing at the two chairs opposite her desk. “Right, our mission is simple. We go in, we get the information we need and we come back. And you two follow my orders. This is too delicate to go crazy.”

Chinball rolled his eyes dismissively at Goyle, before huffing. 

“Something you wanna share with the class?” Tina asked icily, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“No…..ma’am,” he drawled, propping an ankle on his knee. Tina raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Get it out now before you choke,” she told him, challenging him. 

Goyle glanced at his friend, shrugging but otherwise brooking no opposition. Chinball sat forward. 

“Let’s skip the pretence ma’am,” he sneered. “You only get this fancy office and promotions because you’re a Scamander. Your husband is world famous. Your brother-in-law is the head of the MLE. You aren’t fooling anyone.”

“Is that so?” Tina asked in a voice that would have had Newt reaching for the nearest object to hide behind, and their children to pull their best mooncalf impersonation. 

“That so,” The slimy git sat back, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Well,” Tina said slowly and clearly, “Whatever you seem to think about me, the fact still remains that I am your superior, and therefore have earnt respect. You will do as I say out in the field because I am the senior officer. You want to contest that? Pack your bags and explain to daddy you got kicked out of auror training.”

“You have no power,” The boy, for he really was just a boy, hissed. 

“Try me,” Tina challenged, “But didn’t you just say I only got this job because of my connections? My connections could just as easily make this opportunity go away. So buckle up mister, we got a source to apprehend.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Chinball said grudgingly, standing up. 

“Alright,” Tina nodded, indicating they should leave ahead of her. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
They apparated into a wand fight. Tina had her wand out instantly, calling orders over her shoulder as quickly as she was deflecting spells from the innocent civilians. 

George Chinball had never been in an actual wand fight before. He had imagined it would be like the practices in training. But it was nothing like that. The smell of burning flesh, the piercing screams of fear, a child crying: nothing could have prepared him for that. 

He gulped down his fear, shooting a protection spell at a misplaced child as Auror Scamander had directed her. 

She was twirling, casting spells with an instinct honed from time spent on a battlefield, always looking for her next target. 

“Chinball, stun, eight o’clock,” She shouted, not even looking at him. He reacted instinctively to the authority in her tone, taking down a masked man with blue streaming from his wand. 

He head a slump. Then another. 

Then silence. 

It was over so fast. He turned to Goyle, his partner, who’s back he was supposed to have. He hadn’t even registered his presence. Goyle nodded reassuringly, using his sleeve to stem the blood. 

He turned to find Auror Scamander, only to see her comforting a crying child on her lap while waving a wand over the prone form of a woman on the pavement. 

“Ma’am?” Chinball approached her with a shaky voice and even shakier legs. “What do you need me to do?”

And she looked up at him briefly, not pausing in either healing, issuing a stream of instructions for Goyle to return to the Ministry for back up, for him to secure all those who had been stunned, and to breathe. 

“Breath? Ma’am?” He asked. 

“Yeah Chinball,” She said gently, “I wish I could say your first fight is the worst. It isn’t, but you learn to buckle down and fight down quicker. So, just breathe. It’ll be ok. We’ll make a fine auror out of you yet.”

Chinball inclined his head, murmuring thanks, feeling as if he had just been praised by a worldly, wise teacher. 

He glanced back at her, Auror Scamander. She who, only an hour ago, he had accused of being offered her position as Senior Auror due to her name. He had been wrong. 

She was a dragon. Dangerous, hot to touch. And she was a soldier. Acting on instinct. And she was a mother. Soothing the wounded. She was a protector. 

When he had joined the aurors, he had been expecting to fight for his ministry, to defend their laws, to fight Grindlewald. He had been expecting honour and glory, of his picture in the papers, of being called war hero. 

But he hadn’t realised the cost. To seek fame and fortune wasn’t the right reason to become an auror. 

Auror Scamander was the best Auror he’d ever seen. And she had spent the majority of her battle defending those caught in the crossfire. She didn’t grace the front pages unless her husband had done something stupid again. 

She was a damn fine auror. She was a protector. She fought for those who couldn’t. 

And suddenly, he understood why Pettigrew had ordered them to shadow Scamander. It wasn’t a punishment; it was a guide. 

_That was the kind of Auror he wanted to be. ___

__He ducked his head, promising himself that he would protect and fight for what was right. Just like Auror Scamander._ _

__“I think I’m in the wrong job,” Goyle muttered, spitting blood._ _

__Except, maybe Goyle wouldn’t be joining him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT part of the When it Rains verse


End file.
